


Gryffinwhore Common Chat

by b1ffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Group chat, I'm losing my mind in quarantine, M/M, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ffle/pseuds/b1ffle
Summary: A group chat between our favorite Gryffindors.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Gryffinwhore Common Chat

**Message to Gryffinwhores.**

**Nev:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE!!!

**Nev:** And also Fred!

**roonil:** lmao neville said “happy birthday george and his less hot twin”

**Gred:** right?? Fuck me, i guess.

**Forge:** Nah, he’s too busy fucking me

**Nev:** I’m sorry Fred!!

**Gred:** your lucky i like you, longbottom

**Hermione:** You’re*

**Nev:** Uh oh

**Gred:** don’t

**Gin:** No

**Forge:** Go away

**roonil:** fuck off, mione

**Harry:** Hermione, why?

**Hermione:** :(

**Harry:** Also happy birthday to everyone’s favorite chaotic-neutral twins!

**Gin:** Happy b-day, big bros!

**roonil:** happy whatever, losers

**Hermione:** Happy birthday, Fred and George!

**Gred:** thanks guys!

**Forge:** Thanks!!

**Forge:** We’re gonna go pick up Nev after you guys get out of class and show him where we’re gonna open our shop!

**Gin:** Why can’t we come?

**Forge:** Because we’re not dating you??

**Gred:** granted, im not dating neville, either

**Gred:** but we do value his opinion significantly more than yours

**Forge:** Precisely. We want to make sure he likes the location too!

**roonil:** what is he a business partner now?

**Gred:** sort of.

**Forge:** He has agreed to help us with any plants we may need to make our products

**Forge:** And also he’s adorable!

**Shay:** well, can’t argue with that last part

**Shay:** also happy birthday, lads!

**Dean:** Yeah, happy birthday!

**Roonil:** ah, managed to take your mouths off each other long enough to rejoin society

**Shay:** since you want to be like that, i’ll go kiss Dean HARDER

**Harry:** Oh boy

**Dean:** I love that I always come out a winner in these situations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Nev:** I’m in such a good mood

**Hermione:** That’s good! I’m glad!

**roonil:** what did you and george snog some more

**Nev:** No

**Nev:** I mean, we did, but that’s not the main reason

**Gred:** THEY MADE OUT IN THE DUSTY ASS ATTIC OF OUR SHOP

**Nev:** Minor details

**Nev:** But anyways, when we were in Diagon Alley, I pet not 1

**Nev:** Not 2

**Nev:** Not 3

**Nev:** But 7 whole dogs!!

**Dean:** 7 good boys!!!!

**Gin:** I’m jealous!!

**Shay:** 7 PUPPERINOS!!!!!!!

**Forge:** It was a great 18th birthday.

**Forge:** Closed on the store, made out a ton, and pet so many dogs.

**Gred:** your right, georgie. Doesn’t get much better than this

**Hermione:** You’re*

**Gred:** I WILL KILL MYSELF AND THEN YOU, GRANGER


End file.
